


Overtaken

by alwaysastorm



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Formula One, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysastorm/pseuds/alwaysastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written post-Singapore 2012 for Motorskink.</p>
<p>
  <i>Rob strides through the nightclub, making his way stealthily through the hustle and bustle of the crowds in the Amber Lounge. The music's loud, and the speakers are vibrating, but it's not the bass that's making Rob's body pulsate right now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtaken

Rob strides through the nightclub, making his way stealthily through the hustle and bustle of the crowds in the Amber Lounge. The music's loud, and the speakers are vibrating, but it's not the bass that's making Rob's body pulsate right now. He budges past people, a glass of vodka in his hand, searching out the one person he wants and needs to see. His body throbs; it feels like it's in time to the loud dance music playing; it feels like his veins are pumped full of victory.

Rob sees Felipe at the edge of the dancefloor, jumping about, laughing, smiling. Rob watches him for a moment, savouring the smile on Felipe's face and the way he's throwing his head back with raucous laughter. It takes him back to other clubs, other nights, four years ago now, when wins and champagne tasted sweet and everything was easy. Tonight, tonight feels like _that_ – and it feels delicious.

He hovers briefly, waiting for Felipe to stop talking to one of his mechanics. He looks animated, but Rob can't wait any longer. He's tipsy and slightly hyper, and well, just ever so slightly horny. A good race gets him like this sometimes. All that energy and nervous excitement needing to be released somewhere, and he needs, needs, needs Felipe. Now.

He grabs Felipe's upper arm, feeling the taut bicep underneath Felipe's dark t-shirt.

"Just need the little guy for a minute," he tells the mechanic, as always surprised at how easily lies fall out of his mouth when it comes to what he and Felipe share. 

The neon lights illuminate one side of Felipe's face as Rob speaks to him, trying not to shout too audibly over the music. 

"Back to my room?" he asks, and Felipe pouts a little.

"Another hour here, no?"

Rob makes a hissing noise through his teeth.

"Nah, mate." He leans in closer, their chests pressed together. "It has to be now."

Felipe looks around quickly before glancing down at between Rob's legs. He doesn't say anything, but the way he sucks on his bottom lip, thinking, hits Rob right in the groin.

"I'm going now, Felipe," he says, setting his glass down on a nearby table. "If you don't come, then... "

Rob walks away, leaving Felipe on his own, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

It's only a short walk to the hotel, and Rob is relieved as he pushes his room door shut. He flings open the balcony doors, and walks into the night air. It's high up, but the atmosphere is still muggy, and his white shirt clings to the small of his back and underarms. He can smell his own aftershave and still tastes vodka on his tongue. The air conditioned room would be more pleasant right now, but he needs a smoke. Felipe will come. He will. Lighting up, Rob knows that by the time he extinguishes the cigarette, he will be here.

He takes long drags, concentrating on inhaling and then blowing plumes of smoke out into the heavy night air. He closes his eyes, listening anxiously for the knock at the door, the words _'hurry up, hurry the fuck up, Felipe'_ rushing through his brain, because if Felipe isn't here soon, he doesn't think he can stop himself from unzipping, sliding a hand down the front of his jeans, and...

"Oh, thank _Christ_ ," Rob mutters as he hears a small tap on the door. Felipe starts to speak as he enters, laughing about something that's happened in the club, but Rob kicks the door shut, pressing a finger to Felipe's lips and stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Later."

He wraps his hands around Felipe's waist, lifting him as best he can off the floor. Felipe tries to wrap his legs around Rob's thighs, but they fall backwards onto the bed.

"Fuck it," Rob laughs. "Here's as good a place as any."

And then he kisses Felipe. Really kisses him. Maybe they haven't kissed like this in a long time. Maybe they kissed like this only yesterday; Rob can't remember. But now he's swimming in the kiss, drowning in it; Felipe's tongue the only thing in the world that exists for him right now, unlocking the tension in his shoulders, loosening the frown marks in his forehead, licking and kissing the stresses and anxieties away. He lies on top of Felipe, his arms wrapped around Felipe's shoulders, practically smothering him their bodies are so close. In a way, Rob could fall asleep like this right now, holding onto Felipe. His eyes feel heavy and he makes contented 'mmm' noises as Felipe's tongue darts in and out of his mouth, but he's jolted more awake by Felipe's hands easing their way under his waistband, becoming more insistent as his body pushes upwards.

Rob's arousal kicks in properly once more, and he stands up, pulling off Felipe's jeans and underwear before the Brazilian wriggles out of his t-shirt. Sometimes, _lots_ of times, they're too eager to even get _half_ undressed, but tonight, Rob takes off everything. He wants every single millimetre of his skin to touch Felipe's. He wants to _absorb_ the other man.

Felipe raises himself up onto his elbows, giving Rob a small wink as he runs his tongue along his bottom lip. That bottom lip kills Rob. Full and soft and succulent.

"Let me taste you," Felipe says lowly, and Rob reaches out to touch Felipe's mouth gently with his hand.

" _Fuck_ , you're good."

Felipe sits on the edge of the bed, his hands on Rob's thighs. Rob feeds the other man his cock, throwing his head back as he feels the slick, warm wetness of Felipe's mouth encircle him. He looks back down again, holding his breath as Felipe puts a hand around the base of his prick as he sucks him. Rob places his hand on the back of Felipe's head and begins to fuck his mouth gently. This feels good. Very good. But he wants to be closer; feel Felipe's body underneath his.

He pushes Felipe back down onto the bed, kissing down from his neck to his navel. Felipe gives a giggle as Rob's stubble brushes against his stomach.

"Ticklish," Rob mocks, moving upwards once more to press his mouth against Felipe's. His hands are placed on either side of Felipe's face as they kiss, but he breaks away as Felipe starts to buck upward, his erection brushing against Rob's. Rob ruts against his thigh briefly, his hand drifting down between Felipe's legs, making sure he's ready.

"I need you so much," he whispers with a smile, placing a kiss on Felipe's forehead before grasping his dick and sliding it into the man beneath him. Felipe gives a short moan but Rob knows it's from that first pleasurable jolt as he pushes further in. Felipe grips onto his shoulder and wraps his legs around his waist, adding leverage as Rob fucks him rhythmically; _soft soft harder, soft soft harder, deeper deeper deeper._

Felipe's hands claw against the duvet cover as he begins to moan loudly.

"Rob, ROB!" 

Rob loves the way Felipe says his name, the way his tongue curls around the R. He's loud, and anyone might hear – the balcony door is still open – but Felipe doesn't do anything in half measures, it's one of the things Rob loves about him, so he lets him yell out, voicing his ecstasy; writhing around on the bed as Rob thrusts in and out of him.

Rob grabs Felipe's head, kissing him furiously as his climax rushes through him. Felipe pulls away, cradling Rob's face in his hands, nodding and brushing his lips against his gently as Rob comes with a gasp, shuddering beneath the soft touch of Felipe's hands against his cheeks.

"Beautiful," Rob chuckles as he gets his breath back.

He moves down the bed. Felipe's lying there, his chest heaving and damp with sweat. Rob takes Felipe's dick in his mouth, and it feels smooth and hard and warm against his tongue. He knows Felipe loves this, loves when Rob takes in his whole length, his warm saliva mixing with the beads of precum that glisten at the tip. As Rob sucks, a torrent of curses in Portuguese fall from Felipe's lips. His fingers tangle in Rob's hair, grabbing the ends, his fingers going deep into the roots, messing up the hairstyle that Felipe has taken the mickey out of so much but secretly adores. Felipe's body writhing in the dim lamplight, the feel of the warm night air on his back, and the filthy noises Felipe's making have Rob's own cock twitching again already. Felipe's come spills onto his tongue, and Rob's stomach plummets at that first wanton, dangerous taste. He sucks and kisses, licking Felipe clean, holding him in his mouth until Felipe is done. The Brazilian makes a strangled ' _Oh!_ ' noise as Rob releases him, his hands grabbing out, beckoning for Rob to like back down beside him.

Rob moves back beside the Brazilian and sits up on his elbow, letting Felipe recover, and running a finger across Felipe's chest gently. He's knackered, but once Felipe gets his breath back, he'll talk his ear off, Rob knows he will – and he will let him.

"That was good," Felipe eventually gasps. " _Porra_. Was good."

Rob smiles.

" _Porra_ , indeed," he replies drily, then grins. "Better than that overtake?"

Felipe turns to look at him. Their eyes meet, and Felipe throws back his head and laughs.


End file.
